


Michael's Period

by sidestares



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, boyf riends - Freeform, but his thighs are beautiful, everything about my boi is beautiful, i wrote this in like an hour don't @ me, jeremy is being a good boyfriend, meremy hell, michael doesn't like his thighs :(, michael's on his period, mild body dysphoria, my bois, short fic, so many cuddles, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidestares/pseuds/sidestares
Summary: A very short fic where Michael has his period while staying at Jeremy's house.They cuddle and watch Tobey Maguire get bit by a spider what more do you want from me-





	Michael's Period

**Author's Note:**

> based off of last weekend with my boyfriend <3  
> i love trans michael such a soft boi must protect
> 
> exactly 7/11 words haha im a genius totally wasn't an accident

**GaymerMell is typing…**

**New Message! GaymerMell**

Jeremiah Heere had just gotten home, in the middle of taking off his bag when his phone began to buzz with new notifications from one of his messenger apps.

 **GaymerMell:** hey jer, u kno how i was gonna come over this weekend?  
**GaymerMell:** so uh smthn came up? just a heads-up i guess  
**GaymerMell:** my period like lowkey starteddtoday? just lettin u know  
**GaymerMell:** started today*

Jeremy smiled softly, happily reminded that his boyfriend was going to be spending the weekend at his house. Michael would be at his house in about - Jeremy looked at the clock - _twenty minutes_.

 **Jer:** That’s alright babe. Want me to pick up some snacks from 7/11 for you? Anything I can do?  
**GaymerMell:** ok i was gonna say smthn like “awe u dont have to”  
**GaymerMell:** but  
**GaymerMell:** a slurpee would be amazing  
**Jer:** Lol. I’ll go get one for you now.  <3  
**GaymerMell:** omg ily  
**GaymerMell:** see u soon jer  <3

He chuckled softly as he put his phone in his pocket, glad that he had yet to take off his _Converse_. _Seventeen minutes_ \- he had plenty of time; Jeremy headed downstairs and out his front door, lightly jogging to the corner place of frozen confectioneries.

 

“Jer?” A soft voice from outside his front door called him, and he immediately opened it and gave him a big hug. Was Jeremy waiting near the front door just to do that? Yes, actually. He was.

“Hey, Mikey!” He peppered the shorter boy’s face with little kisses, eliciting a soft chuckle.

“Ba~~be!” Michael whined softly, pulling the two of them inside and shutting the door behind them. He chuckled still, looking up at the grinning, pale boy. Then, softly, “Hi.”

“Hi. Wanna head back to my room?” Jeremy’s question was met with a nod as the two of them made their way upstairs. When they got to their destination, Michael began taking off his hoodie. “Hey, binder too, babe.”

“But…”

“Sh, I know, but it’ll make your chest hurt real bad if you don’t.” Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek softly and picking up the half-red, half-blue _Slurpee_ from his desk and bringing it to his nightstand. “Need any snacks? We could play games, or watch a movie, or just cuddle?”

“Babe, it’s fine. Uh, movie maybe?” Michael smiled softly to himself, taking off his binder and setting it next to his hoodie. He hesitated before tugging off his jeans, too, in an effort to be as comfortable as he could. He sighed, looking down at his thick thighs. He hated his thighs, though Jeremy seemed to show a liking to them. What’s worse was that they were currently being shown off by panties instead of the usual boxers, which would cover them up. _Ugh…_

Michael was torn from his thoughts as Jeremy’s _Xbox_ dinged, reading whatever movie he put in the disk drive. He sighed and put on a baggy t-shirt that he brought in his bag, walking to Jeremy’s bed and curling up under the blankets.

“Not gonna drink your slushie?” Jeremy sat down next to him, rubbing gentle circles into his back.

“What? Oh, sorry..” Michael sat back up, retrieving his drink from the nightstand and holding it in his hands, leaning against Jeremy as he took a cold sip. “Thanks, babe. Sorry for askin’ for it…”

“Sh, it’s fine. I just wanna make sure my handsome baby boy is well cared for.” Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, holding him close. Michael smiled softly, looking up at the television as the original _Spiderman_ started to play. “Warm?”

“Heh, yeah. Thank you…” Jeremy gave him another kiss, and they held each other close to watch Tobey Maguire get bit by a radioactive spider and gain superpowers.

 

The rest of the weekend was spent in relaxation. Cuddling, video games, movies, YouTube, etc.. Whenever Michael’s cramps would act up, Jeremy would hold him closer, pressing gently on the boy’s lower abdomen. It was constant support and love - reminding Michael how handsome and masculine he is, getting snacks from the kitchen downstairs, reminding Michael to change his pad a few times each day, reminding him that what he’s going through is annoying, but natural, and that he’s loved so, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some constructive criticisms ;0  
> i wrote this to procrastinate oops  
> im working on a page 80 fic on sinstares so stay tuned ;))


End file.
